Carrying devices, such as carts, racks, containers, trolleys, and the like, are used in material handling environment to store and/or transport goods and articles. Carrying devices may need to be loaded and/or unloaded by human operators. As such, carrying devices, such as carts, are subject to height constraints to enable a human operator to reach all shelves of the carts. Further, carrying devices may be required to be transported in a transportation vehicle or vessel, and/or stored in a warehouse. However, when in transportation and/or storage mode, a low height carrying device causes a wasted overhead space in the transportation vehicle, vessel and/or the warehouse.
Applicant has identified several technical challenges associated with conventional carrying devices and other associated systems and methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified challenges have been overcome by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.